Chocolate of Love
by Naw d Blume
Summary: [For White Day Challenge by Popcaga] "Happy Valentine's Day. Itu honmei-choco buatanku sendiri."/ "Happy White Day! Aku membuatnya sendiri!"/ Artinya … dia tak bertepuk sebelah tangan, kan?/ Enjoy! RnR, CnC!/ Don't like don't read!


Gundam Seed/ Destiny © Bandai, Mitsuo Fukuda, Chiaki Morosawa, and Affiliations.

There is no financial advantage taken from this piece of writing and it's only entertainment purpose-made.

May GS/D always stay alive in our hearts and imagination.

AU, OOC.

Enjoy the story!

000

[For White Day Challenge by Popcaga]

**Chocolate of LOVE**

By : Naw d Blume

000

Valentine's Day: hari ketika _perempuan_ memberikan cokelat _pada laki-laki_, sebagai bentuk ekspresi kasih, hormat, maupun kewajiban sosial; dapat berupa honmei-choco (chocolate of love) atau giri-chici (courtesy chocolate).

White Day: hari ketika _laki-laki_ memberikan hadiah _kepada perempuan_ atas cokelat yang mereka terima pada Valentine's Day.

000

"Cagalli?"

Cagalli berdiri di hadapan Athrun dengan cengiran lebar andalannya. "Hai!"

Athrun bergeser ke samping ketika gadis tomboi itu melangkah masuk. Sepatunya ia letakkan di rak sepatu di luar pintu. "Wah, aromanya enak sekali. Lagi masak apa?" tanya gadis berambut pirang itu sembari mengendus-endus aroma yang menguar samar di dalam rumah itu.

"Kare ayam," jawab Athrun kecil sembari menutup pintu yang dibiarkan terbuka oleh Cagalli.

"Baru pulang sekolah?" tanyanya kemudian ketika memperhatikan pakaian gadis itu; kemeja putih lengan panjang berdasi cokelat dengan rok selutut sewarna dengan dasinya. Kaos kaki putihnya menutupi kakinya hingga pertengahan betis.

Cagalli mengangguk. "Iya. Aku langsung kemari."

"Sudah bilang Kira?" tanyanya kemudian berjalan melewati Cagalli menuju dapur.

Cagalli mengikuti di belakangnya dan menjawab, "Belum."

Athrun berhenti berjalan lalu menoleh dan berkata: "Kira—"

"—iya, aku tahu. Nanti dia khawatir. Tenang, Athrun, nanti aku akan sms. Lagipula, Kak Kira pasti sedang bersama Kak Lacus."

Pemuda berambut biru itu berdecak kecil sembari menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tak ikut tanggung jawab jika kakakmu itu mengomelimu seperti yang sudah-sudah."

"Serahkan semua padaku!"

Keduanya beriringan menuju ruang dapur yang berada di bagian belakang rumah. Tidak lama kemudian, keduanya tiba di dapur yang kosong. Tidak ada siapa-siapa di dapur itu selain mereka berdua.

"Bibi mana? Aku kira tadi Bibi juga ada di dapur."

"Hmmm. Ibu? Sedang belanja."

Ruangan berukuran persegi itu ditata minimalis. Sebuah meja berkursi empat di tengah ruangan menjadi tujuan Cagalli. Gadis itu menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran kursi dan meletakkan tasnya di kursi di sebelahnya. Ia kemudian menumpukan wajahnya pada telapak tangannya. Sepasang matanya memandangi Athrun yang sibuk di depan kompor di seberangnya.

Bahu dan lengan pemuda itu bergerak gesit mengolah bahan-bahan kare. Kaos hitamnya dilapisi dengan apron merah kotak-kotak yang bagian bawahnya mencapai setengah lututnya. Celana jeans seperempatnya menjadi penutup kakinya.

Suara denting peralatan masak dan aroma kare yang enak menjadi dua hal yang mendominasi ruangan itu. Cagalli beranjak dari kursinya. Ia kemudian menghampiri Athrun dan berdiri di samping pemuda itu. Kuah kare kental yang tengah diaduk oleh pemuda itu nampak menggugah selera. "Sudah hampir selesai belum?" tanya Cagalli tiba-tiba.

"Kamu ke sini cuma mau makan?"

"_Of course_. Memangnya mau apa lagi? Aku lapar."

Athrun menggeleng kecil. "Kalau begitu, bantu siapkan meja. Sebentar lagi selesai."

"_Roger, Captain_!"

000

_Athrun berlari kecil dengan headset terpasang di telinganya. Pagi itu, seperti biasa, ia berlari mengitari taman hingga jam tangannya menunjukkan angka 9. Pemuda berpakaian biru tua itu duduk di salah satu bangku dan mengistirahatkan kakinya. Setiap minggu, ia selalu berolahraga di tempat itu. Tapi, untuk kali pertama, ia mendapati taman itu lebih ramai dari biasanya. Hari Jumat itu memang libur karena tanggal yang merah, tapi ia tak menyangka taman itu bisa sepadat itu._

_Sejauh mata memandang, banyak terlihat pasangan muda-mudi yang bersama. Berlari bersama. Duduk bersama. Berolahraga bersama. _

_Sepasang muda-mudi yang ia perkirakan masih di sekolah menengah tampak duduk bersama di salah satu bangku tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk. Gadis berambut panjang memberikan sebuah kotak berbentuk hati dengan pita pada pemuda di sampingnya. Wajah kedua orang itu memerah; jelas terlihat dari tempat Athrun duduk._

"_Ah, hari ini valentin," ujar Athrun pada dirinya sendiri beberapa menit kemudian._

_Penunjuk tanggal pada jam tangannya menunjukkan tulisan 14 Feb 2014. Benar, _Valentine's Day_._

_Athrun tersenyum kecil._

000

Athrun berdiri dan meletakkan piring kotornya di wastafel. "Cags, aku mandi dulu. Nanti kalau kamu udah selesai, makanan di meja beresin aja."

Cagalli mengangguk dengan pipi yang menggembung. Masih ada beberapa suap nasi dengan kuah kare di piringnya. Pemuda itu tersenyum mengejek. "Kamu kayak tupai."

Cagalli yang tak bisa berbicara karena masih ada makanan di mulutnya hanya bisa memelototkan matanya; mencoba menunjukkan jika ia sedang marah. Tentu saja tak berhasil. Pemuda itu malah tertawa. Ia berjalan di samping Cagalli dan mengacak rambut gadis itu pelan. Tak lama kemudian, ia berjalan keluar sembari bersiul kecil.

Cagalli menelan makanannya kemudian minum air mineral. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menyentuh rambut yang baru saja diacak oleh Athrun. Entah kenapa, pipinya sedikit merona.

_Doki … doki … doki…._

000

"_Cagalli? Enggak keluar?" Athrun bertanya kecil ketika didapatinya bungsu Hibiki asyik duduk di depan televisi sembari menonton sebuah acara variety show. _

_Cagalli mendongak. Di tangannya ada sebungkus popcorn pedas. "Oh, Athrun? Mau belajar?"_

"_Ya," pemuda berambut biru tua itu menjawab kemudian mendekat dan berdiri di samping Cagalli. "Kamu enggak pergi kemana-mana?"_

"_Enggak. Hari libur begini lebih asyik di rumah. Memangnya kenapa?"_

"_Hari ini Hari Valentin, kan?"_

"_Terus…?"_

"_Hmmm. Tidak apa-apa. Baguslah kalau begitu," ujar Athrun kemudian berbalik. Tak lupa ia mengacak-acak rambut gadis pirang adik sahabatnya itu._

_Cagalli menggelembungkan pipinya yang merona dan merapikan rambut sebahunya itu sambil bergumam 'aku bukan anak kecil' pada Athrun yang sedang menaiki tangga menuju kamar kakaknya. Tas pemuda itu agak berguncang di punggung pemuda itu._

000

"Lupa sesuatu, _Princess_?" tanya Athrun tiba-tiba.

Sepasang emerald menatap dalam pada sepasang amber. Di telinga Cagalli, ia hanya mendengar gemuruh jantungnya yang berdetak kencang. Hanya ada beberapa senti ruang yang memisahkan wajah keduanya. Begitu dekat … hingga dirinya dapat mencium aroma _mint_ dari bibir Athrun. Terlalu dekat … hingga ia takut pemuda itu mampu mendengar degup jantungnya.

"Lu –lupa? Lupa apa?"

"Hari ini … hari apa?"

"Hari ini? Kamu amnesia? Hari ini hari Jumat, Silly Athrun. Dan jangan panggil aku '_Princess'_._ I dislike it_."

"Hmmm?" gumam Athrun kecil sembari melanjutkan kegiatannya memandangi sepasang amber milik Cagalli.

Cagalli mengarahkan pandangan ke seluruh ruangan. Mencoba menghindari tatapan Athrun yang rasanya bertambah tajam baginya. Sepasang matanya memperhatikan tetesan air dari keran yang sedikit bocor. Aroma maskulin dari badan pemuda penggemar kegiatan memasak itu kini menyerang indera penciuman gadis berbintang Taurus itu.

_Doki … doki … doki…_.

Ia tiba-tiba saja sadar pada air yang masih menetes dari helaian rambut biru Athrun dan jatuh di handuk putih yang tersampir di lehernya. Di kaos putih yang menggantikan posisi kaos hitamnya sebelumnya, garis-garis otot di badannya yang tidak terlalu kekar itu seolah memanggil untuk disentuh. Lengan yang mengunci di bagian kanan dan kirinya tampak tak tergoyahkan.

'_Aku ingin memegang otot-otot itu….'_

Cagalli menggelengkan kepalanya cepat-cepat untuk menghilangkan pikirannya itu. Wajahnya merona.

"Cagalli? _You okay_?"

Cagalli tersentak. "Ah, i –iya. Uh, Athrun, bisa singkirkan lenganmu? Aku harus benar-benar pulang sekarang."

"Hmmm. Katakan ... kamu lupa sesuatu, kan?"

Cagalli menggelengkan kepalanya. "A –aku tidak melupakan apapun."

"Empat belas. Empat belas Maret. Kamu tahu hari apa ini?"

Cagalli meremas roknya kemudian menundukkan kepalanya. "Aku sudah bilang tadi. Hari ini hari … Jumat."

"Hari ini Whi—"

Telapak tangan Cagalli bergerak cepat menangkup bibir Athrun dan mencegah pemuda itu berbicara. Kedua wajahnya sudah memerah bak kepiting rebus. _White Day_, tidak perlu diucapkan pun Cagalli tahu. Tapi gadis itu tak mau mendengar kedua kata itu keluar dari bibir Athrun. Ia tahu hari apa itu. Tapi ia tak ingin _mengakui _jika ia tahu. Bungkusan kecil di saku roknya terasa berat meskipun ukurannya hanya sebesal bola pingpong. Cokelat pertama yang dibuatnya.

000

"_Sudah mau pulang?" tanya Cagalli ketika Athrun dan Kira berjalan beriringan menuruni tangga._

"_Cags, jaga rumah, oke? Aku ikut ke rumah Athrun sebentar," ujar Kira pada adiknya itu._

"_Eh? Mau ngapain, Kak?"_

"_Bukan urusan anak kecil. Ingat, jaga rumah!"_

_Cagalli mendengus kecil dan berkata sebal, "Pasti mau ketemuan sama Kak Lacus. Ajak Kak Lacus ke sini saja. Ayah dan Ibu sedang pergi, kok. Enggak akan ada yang ngeledekin … selain aku."_

_Kira sedikit merona. Ia berdehem kecil kemudian menampik ucapan adiknya itu, "Siapa bilang aku mau ketemu Lacus? Dan Cags, Athrun itu lebih tua beberapa tahun darimu. Tidak sopan memanggilnya tanpa embel-embel 'Kak'. Belajarlah memanggilnya dengan embel-embel."_

"_T-i-d-a-k-m-a-u. Lagipula Athrun tak pernah protes," tolak siswi kelas dua sekolah menengah atas itu. "Dan jangan mengalihkan perhatian. Aku tahu Kakak mau ketemuan sama Kak Lacus. Enggak usah ditutupi. Aku tahu Kak Kira dan Kak Lacus udah jadian seminggu yang lalu, kok."_

_Kira menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tak gatal. Ia kehilangan kata-kata. Dengan wajah merona, ia menjauhi Cagalli dan berbelok di sudut untuk melanjutkan jalannya ke pintu depan. Pemuda itu belum terbiasa dengan statusnya yang berubah dari hanya berteman kemudian menjadi sepasang kekasih. Pipinya selalu memerah ketika fakta itu diungkapkan oleh orang lain. _

_Cagalli hanya menaikkan salah satu alisnya melihat perilaku kakaknya itu. Ia lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya dari sudut yang baru saja dilewati Kira dan menoleh pada Athrun yang masih berdiri di tangga. Kedua tangannya masuk di saku celana jeansnya. Posisi berdirinya nampak nyaman. Dan ia terlihat keren, bukan berarti Cagalli mau mengakui secara terang-terangan._

_Athrun bergerak turun dan berdiri di depan Cagalli. Tangan kirinya ia keluarkan dari sakunya dan dalam diam meraih tangan kanan Cagalli dan mengarahkannya ke atas. Gadis itu memandang penuh rasa heran pada pemuda yang berusia sama dengan kakaknya itu. Sebuah tabung kecil berisi bulatan warna-warni tiba-tiba diletakkan di telapak tangannya oleh Athrun dengan tangan kanannya._

"Happy Valentine's Day_, Cagalli," ujar pemuda itu kemudian melangkah pergi._

_Berkedip bingung, Cagalli memandangi sudut itu. _

"_Ah, aku lupa," tiba-tiba saja Athrun menyembulkan kepalanya dan berkata, "Itu _honmei-choco_ buatanku sendiri." _

_Pemuda itu kemudian menghilang. Sayup-sayup, Cagalli mendengar suara kakaknya yang menyuruh Athrun agar bersegera. Dengan tangan kanan yang terbuka ke atas dan setabung penuh bulatan warna-warni, gadis itu berdiri dalam diam. Beberapa kedipan setelahnya, pipinya merona hebat dan suara kagetnya menggema di bangunan besar yang kala itu hanya dihuni olehnya itu._

"_Eeeehhh?!"_

000

"Oh, ada Cagalli," ujar Lenore yang tiba-tiba saja telah berdiri di depan pintu dapur dengan tas belanjaan memenuhi kedua tangannya. Salah satu alisnya naik ketika ia melihat posisi anaknya dan anak sahabatnya itu. "Apa Ibu mengganggu?"

Cagalli melepaskan tangkupan tangannya cepat-cepat. "Ti –tidak, Bi. Ah, sini biar aku bantu meletakkan belanjaan," ujar gadis itu kemudian mendorong dada Athrun pelan dan bersegera mendekati Lenore.

Athrun kemudian duduk di tempat duduk yang sebelumnya ditempati Cagalli ketika makan. Ia bertopang dagu memandangi dua orang perempuan beda generasi itu menata belanjaan; memasukkan bahan makanan segar di kulkas dan makanan kaleng di almari. Ia sudah biasa melihat pemandangan itu. Kira dan Cagalli sering muncul di rumahnya dan menghabiskan waktu di sana. Tak heran, mengingat ibu mereka berteman dekat dengan ibunya.

Kira dan Cagalli seolah menjadi anak lain dari Lenore Zala, sama seperti Athrun yang seolah menjadi anak lain dari Via Hibiki. Paling tidak, bagi Lenore, kedua orang kakak beradik itu bisa ikut meramaikan rumah yang sering sepi karena suaminya yang sibuk bekerja.

"Ahhh, selesai juga. Terima kasih Cagalli, sudah dibantu. Kamu anak yang baik," puji Lenore sembari merangkul gadis itu. Berdiri berdampingan seperti itu, Athrun merasa Lenore dan Cagalli seperti pasangan ibu dan anak.

"Tidak apa-apa, Bi. Tadi aku makan di sini. Sekalian membantu sebagai ucapan terima kasih."

"Kamu ini. Bibi sudah bilang, kan, kamu boleh mampir sesering apapun. Kita…."

Athrun menatap kedua perempuan itu dalam diam. Ia sibuk mengeringkan rambutnya. Beberapa titik di kaos putihnya sedikit lebih gelap karena basah dari tetesan air rambutnya.

000

_Cagalli bertumpu memandangi tabung di depannya. Bulatan-bulatan berwarna-warni itu seolah memanggil-manggilnya. Gadis pirang itu tersenyum kecil melihat isi tabung itu. "_Honmei-choco _buatan Athrun, eh?"_

_Mengingatnya membuat pipi gadis itu merona. Ia kemudian mengusap-usap kedua pipinya yang terasa panas dengan telapak tangannya. Setelah itu, ia kembali memandangi tabung itu. Bebebapa menit kemudian, lelah memandangi, ia mengambil tabung itu dan membuka tutupnya. Ia mengambil sebuah bulatan. Membuka bungkusan merahnya dan menemukan sebutir cokelat._

Plop.

_Ia memasukkan cokelat itu dan mengunyahnya pelan. Rasa manis menyergap indera perasanya. Gadis itu mengambil bulatan lain yang berwarna kuning. Ada biskuit cokelat di sana. Ia segera memakannya. Rasanya tak semanis cokelat sebelumnya, tapi biskuit itu cukup manis. "Enak."_

"Happy _Valentine's Day_, Cagalli."

"Itu _honmei-choco_ buatanku sendiri."

_Dan … _blush.

_Merah muncul di pipinya. Ia berhenti mengunyah makanan manis itu beberapa saat kemudian segera menelannya. "Tapi … _Valentine's Day_ itu … Athrun … uh, _honmei-choco_. Uh. Arrrghhh!"_

_Cagalli berteriak sembari menutupi wajahnya. Kulit wajah hingga telinganya bersemu merah._

000

"Athrun," panggil Cagalli tanpa menoleh ke samping.

"Hmmm."

Cagalli meremas roknya hingga sedikit berkerut. Di sampingnya, Athrun berjalan dengan santai. Kaos putihnya dilapisi dengan kemeja hijau pupus yang hanya dikancingkan setengahnya saja. Cagalli mendesau kecih. Rumahnya sudah terlihat di ujung jalan. Bangunan itu tampak indah dan bahagia dengan berbagai macam bunga yang mekar di halaman.

Athrun, yang tidak memiliki kegiatan apapun malam itu diberi tugas mengantarkan Cagalli pulang. Gadis bermata amber itu tidak akut pulang sendiri; rumahnya hanya berjarak beberapa blok saja dan dia bisa bela diri! Hanya saja, Lenore yang mengajak berbincang, bahkan memaksa Cagalli makan malam bersama, merasa bersalah. Athrun pun diharuskan mengantarnya pulang. Cagalli merasa lega ketika Athrun tak menolak karena ia masih punya sesuatu yang harus diberikannya.

Cagalli tiba-tiba berhenti berjalan. "Athrun … tidak usah mengantarku sampai rumah. Sampai sini saja."

"Hmmm?" Pemuda itu turut berhenti kemudian menoleh memandangi Cagalli dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya. "Kenapa? Sedikit lagi sampai. Aku mau menyapa Paman dan Bibi juga."

Cagalli diam. Ia memasukkan tangan kanannya ke saku rok sekolahnya. Hati-hati, kemudian melangkah mendekati Athrun dan berhenti tepat di depan pemuda itu. Ia menunduk hingga rambutnya tergerai bagai tirai.

"Cags? Ap—"

Cagalli mendongak dan memperlihatkan wajahnya yang merona. Kemudian, secepat kilat, gadis itu berjinjit dan mengecup pipi Athrun. Kecupan itu hanya berlangsung beberapa detik dan diikuti dengan kaburnya gadis itu. Ia berlari menuju rumahnya, namun berhenti sebentar dan berseru, "_Happy White Day_, Athrun! Aku membuatnya sendiri!"

Ia kembali berlari.

Athrun berdiri dengan wajah memerah, terdiam bagai patung. Tangan kirinya menyentuh pipinya yang baru saja dikecup Cagalli. Ia terpesona. Masih terasa bibir Cagalli yang menempel di pipinya. Meski hanya beberapa detik saja, ia merasa sangat bahagia. Hangat. Sebuah senyum lebar menghiasi wajah pemuda itu.

Saku kirinya terasa berat. Ia merogohnya dan menemukan sebuah bulatan sebesar pingpong berwarna putih dengan pita merah yang diikat sedikit asal. Di malam yang baru saja datang itu, bungkusan itu seolah bersinar. Ia mengarahkan bungkusan putih itu ke hidungnya. Aroma cokelat samar menguar.

"Terima kasih, Cagalli."

Ia pun mengecup bungkusan itu.

Artinya … dia tak bertepuk sebelah tangan, kan?

000

END

000

Hola, hola! /lambai-lambai/

Saya sebenernya pengen nulis yang sweet dan fluff buat challenge ini, tapi saya enggak yakin ini udah nyampe di tahap sweet dan fluff yang saya mau. Saya tahu fic ini aneh karena enggak sesuai norma (?), tapi … semoga saja masih mampu menampilkan senyum di wajah kalian :)

So … mind to drop a review?


End file.
